Blood of a Warlock
by DragonBornDemonHuntingTimeLord
Summary: When Clary meets a girl on the plane to London, it turns out that she is more than she is letting on...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day, at least it was meant to be. Simon didnt really feel the cold anymore. He knew when it was cold but not how to be cold. Clary was sat next to him, sometimes he wondered if she was actually used to him being a Vampire or if she just tried to hide the fact that she hated it.  
Simon had grown used to it and actually began to like it. He had speed, hearing and sight on his side and even sunlight. _Daylighter._ He remembered how Raphael called him Daylighter that moment and felt a horrible pain in his stomache.  
"Are you ok?" Clary asked "are you hungry?" Only then did Simon realise that he was gripping his stomach and leaning forward slightly. "I'm alright." he said in reply, removing his hand from his stomach, there should've been a white hand mark but his skin was too pale to see it. "Its just... everyone who gets close to me gets hurt. Jordans gone and now Raphael."  
"Your still thinking about that? Simon i told you, its not your fault!"  
"I know but..."  
"No, you dont know!" Clary said in a whisper with the tone of a shout. "Your exactly like Jace! Not everything is your fault! You cant stop these things from happening!" Simon looked at her amazed. She had never gotten so mad and yet empathetic at him before. It took him a couple of second to think of what to say, and then he said "If i am like Jace then does that mean i'm hot?"  
Clary laughed. Simon loved her laugh, it was one of the many thing he liked about her. "Your stunning but Jace is not hot he's..." Clary said until Simon interpted with "A Sexy Beast?"  
"No, he cute and adorable like a little bunny rabbit." Clary said with a little giggle after. Simonhad noticed day before now that she had began to relax and enjoy thing more. He figured that it was because of the relief of Sebastian being gone. _Jonathon._

"What do you think Londons like?" She asked. Simon had almost forgoten they were on a flight to London. All he had been doing was watching movies and listening to music. He didn't know what to expect, probably a Vampire clan trying to kill him because he the Daylighter, its happened before. "I dont know" he said "Lots of British Accents?" Before Clary could reply a young girl, probably 14 years old, knelt on her chair and look behind her. She had long, lucious black hair and silvery blue eyes that glisten to the reflections of the light. "Hello." She said "i couldn't but over hear... nice tattooes." Clary looked down at her arm. Her sleeve had piled up and her Runes were visable. She quickly tugged her sleeve down. "Thx" She said. The girl looked at her in a considering way. Simon wondered what she was thinking. "Look" the girl said "i have some too." The girl pulled up her sleeve and she did indeed have a rune on her forearm. "My names Viola" she said. "And i am a Shadowhunter like you, +1 though." Viola smiled. Simon didnt know whether it was suppose to be comforting or plain scary. Clary had that look on her face that he always recognised, it was one of those dont interupt me, i'm thinking face's.  
"I'm Clary, This is Simon." Viola looked almost as if she was about to scream in Joy. She looked eye to eye at Clary and said "_The_ Clary Fairchild! I am talking to the Clary Fairchild!" She look almost as if she was about to cry but a lady walked by and told her to sit down proberly so she did so.  
Simon wasn't sure what Viola would do after that but it didnt surprise him that she turned and looked threw the crazk between the chairs. "i'm and orphan by the way, like Jace. But for very different reasons." She said. Simon hadnt said anything to Viola yet and decided this was the time. "plus 1?" He said "you said earlier you were shadowhunter +1, what does that mean?" Viola looked at him, he was pretty sure she had forgoten he wasa even there. "I'm warlock too."  
"Warlocks cant have children though." Clary said. Viola smiled "No they can not. But i was not born with warlock blood you see, my parents were very, very bad people. they had had six children before me. each one died after birth for their foolish experiment. The first and second child they gave wolf blood but the wolf was to hot to live in a body that was only warm so the babies died. The third and forth child was given Vampire blood, but that onlly made them slave worthy so my parents killed them. The fifth and... Me.. they gave Warlock blood, only my brother was too weak to survive. I was the only child who lived."  
Simon didnt know what to say to that, it was such a horrible story that her didnt want to say anything. "So why are you an Orphan for a very different reason?" Simon forced himself to say. Clary looked almost as if she was about to cry. _Valentine. Viola's parents are reminding her of him._ Simon thought. When he looked away from Clary and towards Viola he say that she had a grimace on her face "I killed them Simon. The were beating me and had killed many, they had to die."

Both Clary and Simon both felt a little scared then. This girl reminded Simon of Maureen, crazy and murderous, but the difference was that this girl was innocent and should be forgiven. Her parents had done terrible things, the child realised and didnt have alot of options.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight wasnt as bad as Clary had expected it to be. Simon was nagging the  
whole time, asking why they couldn't of just portaled there. "Because i've never  
been to London before" she kept telling him "i've seen pictures but thats not  
something i want to relay on." It was a perfectly logical excuse and she didn't  
understand why he didnt realize it.  
The girl Viola had offered  
them a place to stay, they declined insisting that they would just stay at a the  
Premier Inn. Viola was a nice girl, even after the moment she had told them she  
had killed her parents. Clary felt sorry for her in a way. A thing like that  
could scarr a kid for life. It already had.  
An image a  
Sebastian flickered in her head. _Jonathon._ He was holding something,  
something almost life like. But then the image flickered back out of her head.  
Jonathon was scarred.  
She was sat on a white bed with one  
strip of purple silk accross it. Simon had taken the sofa bed. He had said that  
Vampires being Vampires can fall asleep even in the most uncomfortable of  
situations. Clary took the bed for she was exhausted. the flight was 8 hours and  
went on through the night.

Simon had already  
fallen asleep and had done so silently. Clary was about to sleep when all of a  
sudden she heard a knocking at the window. She jump of the bed and grapped her  
Heosphoros from her bag. As she slowly opened the curtains she saw a shadowed  
shape of a human body. Simon was all of sudden next to Clary and looking out the  
window, he had brought a flashlight with him and shone it on the shadow. They  
were short and wearing torn black jeans and a muddy, skinney, blue shirt. They  
were covered in blood and had cuts and bruises all over. Clary on recognised her  
by her face. It was Viola.  
Her hair had horrible short strands  
that looked as if they had been ripped. Her dry lips were bleeding and she had a  
huge slice across her left cheek. "What happened to you?" Clary said as she  
opened the window to let her in. "Long story short, you have to leave London!"  
Clary looked at Simon with a puzzled expression. He had held out a hand the pull  
Viola up and threw the window. Clary went to the Bathroom and grapped a wet  
cloth to help wash her wounds.

Viola sat on  
Simons bed, Clary had drawn an iratze and her arm and neck which healed her  
wounds but her hair was not capable a being re-grown. She didnt seen to care  
though, just took some scissors and cut it all short, she had said she was going  
to get it done by a hairdresser later. Clary thought that short mesy hair suited  
her but this wasnt the time to mention it. "What do you mean we should leave  
London?" Clary asked.  
"I mean you should leave, oh its why you  
have to leave, you want to know. Well on my way home i saw some guy who was  
clearly a Warlock, his eyes were.. cat like. Anywho, i went up to him and he  
instantly new i had Warlock blood. He asked me about it and i answered and he  
looked as if he was about to cry some reason. Thats when we heard a scream, not  
a terrified scream but a scream of attack. All of a sudden these... Demons  
started attacking us and they took me, tortured me and questioned me. Demanding  
to know where you were but i refused to say. They were about to kill me but them  
that man came back, he broke into the room, his hands on fire and threw it at  
the Demons. He let me go and told me to run, I... I helped but the important  
thing is that we escaped and now you need to leave!" Clary looked at her almost  
amazed about how quickly Viola had said it. At that point sshe only knew 1  
thing, that she needed help.

She picked up  
her phone and dialed for the New York Institute. Alec was the one to pick up  
"Clary?" he said.  
"How did you know it was me?" She  
asked.  
"Caller ID, i think Jace did it."

"Well it doesnt matter at the moment i need help, there are Demons out to get  
me!"  
"What? Why?"Alec almosted sound worried, Clary had never  
heard him worry about _her _before."I don't know." She said "This girl we  
met called Viola told us that..."  
"Wait, who's Viola?" Alec  
interupted  
"A Shadow hunter girl we met, well half  
Shadowhunter, she's Warlock too." Clary rushed to reply not understanding why  
Alec kept changing the subject. "By the Angle!" he breathed. She instantly  
panicked.  
"What!?" Clary said in a worried voice. She could hear  
Alecs pause, he was proberly considering whether he should tell her or  
not.  
"Thats Magnus's Daughter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Viola new something was wrong by Clary's expression when she hung up the phone. Her face looked as if an invisible person was whispering in her ear all of life's pain and suffering and made her feel every second of it. "What's wrong?" Simon asked. He had clearly noticed just as Viola hesitated for a moment and look at her with worried eyes. Never had Viola felt so curious about what a red head was thinking. She had an urge to scream at her. _Don't keep secrets from the person trying to save you live little girl. _Little girl. That made hersound old. She hated it when people called her old, she didn't look old.

"Nothing" Clary said and gave a reluctant smile "Alec and Isabelle are on their way over, Jace isn't coming." Viola obviously knew who Jace was, The Adopted Morgernstern, The Son of Valentine, The Heavenly Fire. "Why not?" asked Simon.  
"He's... Alec said it would be best if he didn't come. Jace has been through a lot and he thinks that he has been becoming ill because of it." Clary replied. She was probably intending on using an excuse but it was clearly pointless. Viola couldn't keep it in anymore. No one was going to keep anymore secrets from her. Especially not a 'Red Headed Little Girl'. "Listen to me, and listen good." She said "If your keeping secrets from me then… well, just don't because I don't like secrets. I once killed many people to find out what happened to my brothers and sisters. I can get very paranoid."  
Viola instantly regretted saying that. Clary looked hurt and Simon looked horrified. There was a long moment of silence where she had mixed emotions, one side of her wanted to scream 'You deserved that' and the other wanted to say 'I'm sorry'.

Simon was the one to break the deafening silence. "How many people have you killed?!" he said in a disgusted voice. At that moment Viola realized what Clary and Simon thought of her. Crazy, Murderous and dare she say… psychopathic. She knew that the Red Head Little girl was too nice to say so but Simon…Simon was terrified, not for himself but his best friend and practically sister Clary. She questioned on whether she should reply to Simons statement, normal people wouldn't say anything but Viola wasn't normal people. She opened her mouth but instantly closed it again when Clary interrupted her with a horrified voice "Simon!" Simon looked at her as if he hadn't realized what he had done but instantly noticed when pointed out. "No, no. Its alright. He wants to know how many people I've killed. What's the harm in that?" Viola said in a sarcastic and looked at Simon, "You want to know how many people I've killed? Well let's just say that it's in double digits, ok?"

Nobody spoke after that. It's was as if they were trying to pretend that nothing had just happened when something clearly did. Something that Viola wished never happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Viola was walking home. After that whole breakdown she had, she didnt really want to stay. She kicked a can someone had dropped, _people and their littering._ She looked to wear the can had gone and saw the park. It was empty and there wasnt a house for another 2 blocks. She looked around, there was no one.  
Viola reached for the back of her neck and felt the 3 dots horribly pulsing. "Now. Now is the right time." She said to herself and headed towards the park. As she came to the centre she knelt and braced her hands on the ground. She was looking at the ground for a second and then closed her eyes. Her hair being short now made it easier to see what she had felt pulsing. It was 3 light blue misty dots. and as she began to relax shapes and patterns began to swirl from them.  
From the first dot came a pattern that reach the corners of both eyes. when it reach that point Viola took a gasp of breath and quickly opened her eyes and looked up. The second dot made a swirling pattern around her cheekbones which wasnt as bad but the third dot came around her throat making her choke. She fell to her elbows gasping for breath but could not find it. The agony of it became so overwhelming that she fell onto her back.

Her vision began to pulse from blurring to clear and her head felt like someone had put dozens of active smoke alarms in it and there was a fire._ I'm going to die here,_ she thought, until someone had come crashing to there knees by her. Viola looked up only to get a quick glimpse of who it was. There was no mistaking him, it was Cat eyes.  
He lifted her back up onto her knees and held her. "Slowly Viola. Breath calmly." He said "I know your scared but you have to listen to me, breath!". She did as she was told and took slow but long breath, Then breathed back out slowly. It was working. Viola wasnt choking anymore and the good thing was that she didnt even need to receed the strange blue patterns. Now that she had caught her breath, she was going to do want she had been meaning to do in the first place, for this was the reason she was risking her life.

Viola braced her hands on the ground again and suddenly she was releasing a huge ice wave down the park and up the water fountain, freezing all the water coming out of it. The difference of this process though was that it actually felt good. She turned quickly to look at Cat Eye, "Are you following me?" She asked. He laughed and stood up, she stood up with him. "I never knew you could do that!" Cat Eye replied.  
"I've been able to do that all my life but I cant ever get past that first stage." She said  
"Your welcome."  
"I would say thank you but i am more curious on how you knew what to do?" She asked in a way of not asking. He smiled. Viola was pretty sure that Cateye didnt know what her was doing, just did it. "And... what is your name?"  
When she said that he looked at her almost shockingly and began pacing, "You see that is the question really isnt it." He said "But its not at the same time, the real question for me is should i tell you?" Viola paced up to him and slapped him. He cupped his face which was now and looked at her horrified. "Expect the unexpected" She said. What she meant by that was that if he did tell her, then he should expect the worse from her because expecting the best can get you killed. Cat eyes smiled at her, she realised then how comfortable she was with him, so comfortable that she didnt mind him keeping secrets from her.

"I still don't understand who you are or why you are following me everywhere? It would be creepy if you hadnt saved my life. Twice." Viola said. She had noticed him other times too, just following behind her. He was impossible to miss. The amber Cat eyes and hid height, and most obviously was the glitter and cloths. He was absouletly fabulous. Viola hated how much she trusted him but she couldn't help it. One time when she say Cat eyes walking behind her she went around the corner of a house and hid to see his face proberly and the moment she saw him, she knew that she couldnt kill him. Viola didnt know why, it was just a gut instinct but she trusted it.  
"You an amazing girl Viola, and i wish i could tell you everything but i dont think you want to know." He said and then knelt down to her height.  
"And i wish i could tell you everything about me but you already seem to know it all." She replied and then let her blue patterns receed themselves back into blue dots.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon wasn't sure of what he should say to Clary, he had panicked and said something stupid that he shouldn't have said. He could only imagine that Viola must be crying her silvery blue eyes until they were dry. _Let's just say it's in the double digits, _she had said. How could a girl who looked like she was 12 possibly have killed so many people?  
Clary was still sat on the bed opposite him and he was still sitting on the sofa bed. They had been silent for a couple of minutes, trying to process everything that just happened. "She's crazy" Clary said, breaking the stone cold silence "that girl is crazy but she helped us Simon, she took on torture for us, and she probably killed those demon looking for us, for us!"  
"She could've been lying! She might not have been torture. Maybe she was trying to impress us or something stupid like that." Simon replied, determined to right his wrong.  
"And gave herself all those wounds, I don't think she's that crazy Simon!" Clary said, she got up and paced to the window. She looked out as if she might thought Viola was still going to be there, "We have to find her." Clary opened the window and began to step out. Simon had never stopped from doing these crazy things, mainly because he couldn't, but he did wish to say sorry to Viola.  
He came to Clary and helped lower her to the outside floor, then, her jumped out. They both looked at each other and then turned right down the road.

When they turned around the corner, they saw a huge mass of land, with a water fountain in the centre and a park at the other end. There were no houses, just old abandoned shops. It was strange, Simon thought, he didn't remember anything like this being in London, or at least from the leaflet he had read. They carried on walking when all of a sudden there was a huge blue flash and when they looked at the direction of it, they saw the water fountain was frozen.  
Clary being Clary ran towards where she thought the source was coming from. Simon hesitated but decided if anything weird was going on, then Viola would probably be the first person there. So he ran behind her. Clary saw what it was before Simon, She had clearly seen more of what was going on but when Simon got there, the first thing he saw was Viola and then he realised that she was looking at a tall man in purple coloured robes and spikey hair. Then the tall man turned around, and Simon then knew who he was, Magnus.

"Magnus?" Clary said, in pure shock. Viola looked at Magnus and smiled "So _that's _your name. Magnus!" She said. Simon was so confused that he didn't say anything, he_ couldn't _say anything. Magnus walked towards them. "Hello, I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said. Clary began looked a little frustrated but Simon couldn't quite figure out why. "You should be here" She said between her teeth.  
"What's wrong with me being here?" Magnus asked. Everyone seemed to be confused by this except Clary that was. She looked at him as if he was the one not making any sense and then smiled, a very reluctant smile if he might say so himself. "Nothing," She said "I just wasn't expecting you to be here."  
Simon still didn't quite understand what was happening but he knew that he should probably go talk to Viola and so started walking towards the young girl. When she saw him she looked at him with a face of confused hate. "I'm going to say sorry." He said "But before that, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Viola looked at him, her face didn't change, she just looked at him. Simon could only imagine that she was considering answering his questions. "Alright," She said "ask away."  
"What made that fountain freeze?" He asked, it was only his first of many questions. Viola smiled "That was me" She said "Although I am not going to show you how I did it."  
"Ok," He said in reply "Then tell me how you did it." Viola didn't even pause to tell him this, just said it the second he had asked. "You know every Warlock has something different about them that make them stands out as Warlocks. Well, this is mine." She turned around and should him the 3 blue dots on the back of her neck. "I have some on my wrists too so that the ice can come out of the palm of my hand, I'll show you another time maybe."  
So far so good, Simon thought, she hadn't hesitated at any of the questions and had answered them willingly. "Right, makes sense," He said "I have way, way more questions but I will only ask you one more. When I asked you how many people you killed, you said it was 'in the double digits'. So you can be the age you look, so how old are you?" This question made her flinch, Simon was unsure of why but maybe because it was a little more personal. Viola was one of the girl you wouldn't of thought would be shy about anything. "My age?" She said, "My real age is 13, the amount of years I have lived for is 156 years. 12 years equals one year for me Simon."  
Viola didn't look sad when she said that but she didn't look happy either. Maybe she didn't like her age, or maybe life was simply going to slow for her. Either way she wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry." He said. Viola looked puzzled. "For what?" she asked. Simon put his hand light on her shoulder and then said "I'm sorry for thinking you were crazy because you're not. You just see thing differently and at first I thought that that was crazy, but really, it's a good thing." She smiled, it was a smile he had always recognised on Clary, it was a 'thank you' smile.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that its so short, the nexr one she be longer and hopefully more exciting :D

Clary and Simon decided it would be best to walk Viola home. They were talking like they had known each other for years but Clary couldn't think of anything to say to her. Viola had already explained everything, which she had explained to Simon, about the ice and the 3 dots on the back of her neck. What was she supposed to say to that? _Wow, that's cool? _Or _you're extraordinary?_ Clary was also considering telling Viola about Magnus but she had decided that if Magnus hadn't told her then he probably didn't want her to know.  
She could hear Simon mention his Daylighter skills now and again and also heard Viola mention something about poison but Clary wasn't paying enough attention to care. There were so many things she couldn't get her head around, especially Jace. He was never ill and was most certainly never ill because of stress. Clary knew for a fact that Alec had lied to her but why? What could be so bad that he didn't want her to know?

Clary's thinking was interrupted then by Viola saying "here we are" and pointing at a building. It was a big build but that was the only nice thing about it. The windows were all boarded up and the door hanging from only the bottom hinge. "This is your _house_?" Clary asked. Viola nodded and headed towards the rotting door. Simon and Clary walking with her. Only when you were up close to the building could you see that the outside walls were covered in fungi and slime. Viola lifted up the door and pushed it inside. The inside was horrible too, the floor we wooden and caving downwards, the wall were just as bad as the walls outside, there as rotten furniture everywhere and the stench was horrible.  
"It looks terrible I know, but you haven't gotten to my room yet ok?" Viola said "Oh yeah and be careful where you step." She started to crawl against the wall, making sure not to step anywhere near the centre of the room. Simon followed after and Clary did too about 5 seconds later. They made it to the other side of the room and stared climbing up the stair, of which looked newly made.  
At the top of the stairs was a bright blue room with a computer desk, a dresser and a bed. As Viola walked through she picked up some of her clothes and put it into the dresser. "Excuse the mess." Both Simon and Clary looked around the room amazed on what she had managed to do.

They had stayed there for very little time before Clary thought they should probably head back. Simon was silent most of the way back but just about half way to the hotel he broke it. "So, what's your deal with Viola?" He asked. Clary looked at him confused before he said "The whole time we were walking up to Viola house you said nothing and then you said about 3 words when you were in the house. Most of which were just '_ew' _or '_gross'!"  
_"What?" Clary asked "just because I didn't know what to say means that I have a deal with her?" Simon looked at her angrily. Clary had never seen Simon angry with her before and she most certainly did not like it. "Clary Fray, I always know when you have a deal with someone so don't go trying to play the guilt trip on me."  
"Why do you like her so much?" Clary busted out before she could even think about what she was saying. She didn't know why but Simon didn't reply to it. They both just kept walking home until they arrived to the hotel. Then they went to bed and simply waited for tomorrow to sort out whatever just happened.


End file.
